ASNL - Naruto Various X OC
by ReaperJay
Summary: She didn't know what would happen when she graduated from the Academy. She thought it would be the same as how the shinobi had it before her. Boy, was she wrong. Instead her life took a turn no one suspected and she discovers that there's more to her then what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the OC in the story.**

 **Warnings: May be a little bit sweary that's why it's rated T. Violence in later chapters.**

* * *

I was perched on a nearby roof as Naruto pulled his latest stunt. I stared in silent amusement as he painted ridiculous faces on the carved heads of the Hokage mountain, laughing his head whilst he was at it. He had splatters of paint all over his clothes and face, I was surprised that he wasn't covered head to toe in the stuff.

I turned my head to look across from where I was, the roar of enraged shinobi that had gathered on the large open space near the defaced mountain, grabbing my attention. I saw Iruka in front of the angry crowd, glaring at Naruto.

'Well,' I thought, 'Naruto's in for now.'

Suddenly, the shinobi fell to quiet murmurs as the Lord Hokage strided to stand next to Iruka.

'He's _definitely_ in for it now.' I thought, sweat-dropping. I looked over to Naruto. He hadn't noticed them yet, too indulged in his painting. But he started to panic as soon he heard Iruka's shouting. I took this as my cue to head back to class and teleported away with a quiet poof.

I landed back in front of my seat. I have left a doppelganger in my place so no-one would notice my absence. It swiftly disappeared as soon as I sat down. I quickly glanced across the room to make sure no-one had been looking. Phew, everyone is too absorbed in their own thing to notice. Good.

I sat back and relaxed in my seat, ready to doze for a bit. I was placed in the back corner of the class where it was shadowed but still near a window. The shadow concealed me from the view of my peers. But people would still be able to see my if they knew where to look. I know Iruka-sensei can see where I am but he never asked me to do any demonstrations or drawn attention to me. I think it's because he was more concerned for the other students, since I passed almost all of my courses.

A loud slam broke me out of my train of thought. I looked across to the front of the room to see Iruka-sensei with a tied-up Naruto in his wake. He plopped Naruto in the middle of the open space in front of his desk. He had an angry look on his face and Naruto had a grumpy expression and was pouting.

'Well there goes my nap.' I thought irritably, wincing at the loudness when Iruka started yelling.

"Tomorrow all of your classmates will pass the final exam and graduate from the Ninja Academy! But the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the Secret Arts!" Iruka-sensei lectured, pointing his finger at Naruto who was still pouting like a five year old. "So you chose now for your stupid tricks?! You moron!"

Naruto just grumbled and sulked, "Sir, yes, sir."

Iruka gave an irritated glare at Naruto and turned to the rest of the class.

"Today in class we'll be reviewing the Art of Transformation," he instructed, both Naruto and the rest of the class yelling out in outrage at the news.

'Oh good, this'll be easy then. A waste of time for a good nap, but easy at least.' I thought, staring lazily at my sensei.

"All you have to do is…" Iruka purposely dragging out the sentence. "Conjure a form that looks like me!"

Groaning, the students formed a line and all glared at Naruto, blaming him for making them do this. I made my way to the back of the line silently and with bored eyes watched as one by one the students did the task set for them. It soon came to be Naruto's turn and I inwardly cringed, knowing that the Art of Transformation were one of Naruto's worst jutsus.

Naruto padded across to the space as soon as his name was called and with a gush of chakra he transformed. When the dust cleared, in his place stood a beautiful female version of Naruto, that giggling and winking at Iruka.

I resisted the urge to face-palm at Naruto's antics. But I had to hand it to him, he made that jutsu all by himself and for being a bottom of the class dunce, this was an impressive feat. I was pretty impressed by that fact.

But despite his efforts, Naruto was once again scolded and class was over for the day.

Later that day, I was walking in the park not really having any idea as to what to do. Bored, I looked around for anything to quench my boredom and to my luck I saw Shikamaru and walked up to him. As usual he was dozing under a shady tree. I smiled fondly at the sight and sat down next to him, leaning against the bark of the tree.

I notice Shikamaru cracking one of his eyes open to see who had disturbed him from his nap. I lifted a hand up in greeting.

"Hey, Shika." I said, my small smile turning back to it's normal expressionless way. Shikamaru yawned and gave my lazy smirk in return.

"Hey Reicheru, come to nap here have you?"

I gave a quiet chuckle. "Yeah. I'm kinda sleepy right now. Watching Naruto earlier today was tiring." I stretched my limbs getting comfortable while Shika replied.

"Tch, stalking Naruto are we?" He said closing his eyes again.

"Hey, I don't stalk him. He just happens to be in either same place I am or in my field of vision." I retorted, interlocking my fingers whilst they rested on my stomach.

"Suure." He said giving me an amused smirk.

"Hey, I'm serious." I gave a weak glare at Shika.

"Alright, alright. Geez, troublesome." He responded, yawning once again. I just smiled as he shifted to get ready to sleep more. I got comfortable as well... by using his legs as a pillow.

~Shikamaru's POV~

Shikamaru didn't even bother moving her off. They have done this countless of times before and to be completely honest with himself, he didn't find himself minding. In fact it was quite comfortable despite the weight on his legs and he knew that Reicheru was bit of cuddler, remembering that it was her way of showing that she was comfortable with him. He also knew that he was one of her only true friends, he wasn't blind he knew she was lonely and ever since he met her, she's been a good friend to him. So he let her do what she felt was comfortable as a way of show he cared about her too and that he was comfortable around the green-eyed girl as well.

~Reicheru's POV~

I just smiled and stated, "You know I'm not that troublesome." Shikamaru grinned slightly but stayed silent, both of us knowing it's true. Despite what others may normally think about Shikamaru, him seeing anything and everything as troublesome and all, he hardly ever found me troublesome at all.

So with that both of us settled into a comfortable silence and slept the rest of the day away.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. I shuffled and realized that I in a bed. Blearily, I opened my eyes to see the dark colour-scheme of my bedroom.

"Huh, that's strange." I thought aloud to myself. "I could have sworn I was in the park with Shikamaru."

'Eeh. I'll just ask him when I see him again.' I thought, shrugging as I got prepared for school. 'And speaking of school, don't I have graduation exam today?' Remembering back to what Iruka-sensei told us in class yesterday. And indeed I did. Whelp, better go. Don't wanna be late after all and if I'm lucky I might even get a nap in before the exam. With that in mind, I teleported silently to my usual seat in class.

As soon as I was there, I noticed the anxious expressions on some of my classmates's faces. I ignored them and settled into my shadowed corner. I heard the familiar click of the classroom door opening and watched with tired eyes as Master Iruka stepped into the classroom with a sheet of paper in hand.

I listened carefully when he began to speak. "For your final exam, you must each generate a doppelganger! Wait here until your name is called out then come next door."

With that being said the first name was called up. Not wasting a single second I slumped in my chair and closed my eyes, listening out for my name.

After about half an hour of waiting, my name was finally called out. Nodding at the jounin in charge of the students, I teleported to the exam room.

The two men there were surprised at my sudden entrance. Iruka, the first to recover from the shock after recognizing who I am said, "How did you know how to do that?"

"The normal academy stuff was a bit too easy for me. So I decided to study some new techniques on my own." I replied nonchalantly, staring at the teacher with my black-ringed eyes.

"I see, Reicheru. But if it was easy for you. You could have taken the exams earlier than the rest."

"I didn't want the attention that would come with it, Iruka-sensei." I shrugged. "Besides, I have friends here that I don't wanna leave behind."

Iruka smiled slightly at my last reply. "Alright then. Let's start the exam. Go ahead Reicheru."

I nodded and readied my stance and with a few hand-signs, I conjured three perfect copies of myself, each standing in an ordered pattern, forming the standard protection formation used in squads.

Iruka studied the forms and was surprised to find them not only perfect but solid beings as well. The reason being that I've studied ahead of my classmates and found a more advanced and reliable version of the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ in a scroll I gained during one of my explorations of my family's home. I had trained hard to perform and perfect the jutsu.

"C-congratulations, Reicheru. You pass with perfect scores." Iruka stuttered slightly and gestured to the headbands set on the table in front of them.

Giving them nod. I walked up to the table. I noticed that all the headbands were blue. Scratching the back of my head, I looked up to the men now directly in front of me.

"Uh, don't suppose you have any black coloured headbands, do ya?"

Iruka lifted up a cardboard box with black headbands in. Taking one then nodding in thanks I made my way out onto the courtyard in front of the school, where all the other graduates and their parents were celebrating merrily about their achievement. I stared at them with sadness and longing. Having enough of school I headed home for the day to catch up on much needed sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me that you even bothered to read this story. If you liked it. Fave, follow or review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please.**

 **Thanks again and I'll be seeing you next chapter. BYE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never will. I do however, own the OC in this story.**

 **Warnings: Same as last chapter. A little bit sweary, but not too much. There shall be violence in later chapters. This is after all, about ninjas and where ninjas go, bloodshed follows. So I apologize if you're squeamish.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. It is very much appreciated. Here's some home-made cake for you all, enjoy. :D**

* * *

The next day found me in one of the larger classrooms in the Academy. It was being used to accommodate all the graduates that had passed yesterday's exam. I wasn't sitting in my usual shady corner, since it was taken by some other guys, so now I'm sitting near the front next to the famous Sasuke Uchiha. He was the heart-throb for 98% of the school's female population. The one percent being me and the other Hinata Hyuuga, who had an enormous crush on Naruto.

To be honest, I do find Sasuke attractive (who can deny that) but not to the point where I fangirl over every little thing about him, I'm not some brainwashed idiot.

'And speaking of fangirls, here comes two of them.' I thought, as I spotted Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka squeezing their way through the door-frame, trying their hardest to get into the classroom first. They finally managed to get into the door, but as soon as they stepped foot in it they were bickering about who was here first. Their shrill, high-pitch voices were giving me headache. Rubbing my temples, I groaned and leaned my head back to rest on the top of the chair I was sitting on.

"A headache is not what I need right now." I grumbled. Catching the attention of the person sitting next to me. Feeling someone's eyes on me, I looked sideways to see Sasuke watching me. Feeling disbelief for the poor boy who had to deal with the wailing banshees 24/7. I asked him the question that was currently running through my mind.

"How do you put with them? You could go deaf with pitch their screaming at."

His mouth twitched upwards at the comment, I couldn't help but feel a wave of accomplishment surge through me. I made Sasuke Uchiha, the emo duckbutt, smile. Good thing I had my bandage mas, I wouldn't want people to think I'm a fangirl with the small smile I now sported on my face. The two wailing banshees stopped their yapping and I quietly sighed with relief. But unfortunately my enjoyment didn't last long as I noticed the two girls coming this way. Oh, joy.

'Ugh. Why did I have to sit here?!' I mentally screamed to myself. They were most likely here to see Sasuke, _who was right next to me_! Emphasis on the last part.

Suddenly, pink engulf my vision and I leaned swiftly to see what had caused it. It was Sakura, she was standing in front of within an inch of space between us with an expectant look on her face. I could smell the heavy sweetness of her perfume, making me want to gag. I looked her dead in the eye.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, my upper-body still leaning backwards lazily against my chair.

Sakura huffed and said, "Erm, could you move to a different seat?"

"And why would I wanna do that?" I enquired, my eye raising even higher.

Ino laughed like it was obvious, "Because we wanna sit next to Sasuke and you have the only seat that is next to him."

Sakura nodded in agreement, putting her hands on her hips and adding, "So move."

Irritation weld up in me as I replied, putting my feet on the desk and crossed my arms in a sign of defiant, "Sorry, but this seat is taken. You can't have it."

I saw rage flash in both of the fangirls eyes but it didn't faze me. I wasn't moving from this spot. At. All.

"What do you mean we can't have it?!" They screeched together, the combined voices making my ears pang.

"Do you want me to say the definition? Or should I rephrase it?" I noticed the fight that I was having was drawing the classes attention. They were sniggering at my remark and/or gaping at me in shock. I smirked as I heard their comments about the fangirls or me having a death-wish.

'Lets show them who they shouldn't piss off.' I snickered, the thought of bloodshed taking over me. I glanced sideways, noticing that Sasuke was watching the argument with intense eyes. Our eyes met and I saw the small glint of gratefulness and amusement in his eyes. Giving him the tiniest of nods I turned my attention back to the now rabid fangirls and said, " You cannot have this seat, it is mine. So please. Go. Find. Your. Own."

I made sure to be extra slow so their slow minds can understand me. But obviously I must have crossed some sort of line as the sharp pain of a slap exploded on my cheek. I rubbed the bruised cheek to help relieve some of the pain. My head must have snapped sideways as I was now looking at the rest of the graduates in the room. Said graduates mostly had shocked expressions, others either angered or pitying. I notice Shikamaru in one of the rows behind me, he was watching the dispute with rage in his eyes. He noticed me staring and looked me with concern, I unwittingly gave him a pained look as the sting from the slap made itself noticed and winced slightly as I touched my tender cheek. It made me angry and my vein filled with rage, my blood-lust becoming even stronger.

~Shikamaru's POV~

Shikamaru's blood boiled in anger and rage as he watched Reicheru get hit by Sakura and Ino. Even more so at the pained expression on her half-covered face - which was now even more obscured by the headband on her forehead - he could see the bruise which was now spreading so much it was peeking from underneath Reicheru's mask. He knew it was painful as well, he could tell by the wincing as she lifted a hand to touch it. It'll be a while before it would be healed completely.

At that thought, Shikamaru glared at the two girls who had caused the injury. How dare they harm his friend and over something as simple as a seat that was not even theirs in the first place. He gripped the edge of his desk hard, trying to resist the urge to either beat up the wenches or comfort Reicheru. He picked the latter because much as he wanted to, his friends came before himself, Reicheru even more so. In his concern and rage, he missed the look of absolute fury on Reicheru's face. But just he was about to get up, Sasuke stood.

~Reicheru's POV~

I felt a hand grip my jaw gently, forcing my head to turn and saw Sasuke with a concerned and angered expression on his face, which is very unusual for him as his face is normally expressionless, not to mention he didn't seem care about anyone but himself. My anger subsiding, I gave him a confused look at his sudden concern but he ignored it in favour of turning to Sakura and Ino and demanding them to explain why they had hit me.

Sakura was the one who spoke first.

"W-well, er, Sasuke-kun. U-um, she was in the way, yeah." Was Sakura's excuse and a poor one at that. Ino made an attempt to make a better excuse.

"We wanted to sit next to you, Sasuke-kun. So we could be closer to you, but she wouldn't move to a different seat."

"So you decided to hit her to get your way? Tch, you disgust me. You didn't even stop to think that I had wanted her to sit next to me in the first place." The fangirl duo paled at the last sentence. Sasuke glared harshly, "Well for your information, I do. So go and sit somewhere else."

They flinched at Sasuke's glare and complied but not without sending me dirty looks. Sasuke looked back at me, his hand still gripped on me. He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb, caressing the bruise that was there. But like he was electrocuted he snatched his hand away after a second of contact. He sat back down, his black eyes still on me, although the glanced away from time to time.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice still a bit harsh in tone.

I looked at him with a smile, even though he couldn't see it. I was grateful that Sasuke had intervened. I didn't know what came over me when I said those things, even though they did somewhat deserve it. I could have done a lot worst to Sakura and Ino and despite what had happened, I didn't want to hurt the two girls. If I had, there was no telling what I could have done to them. Whether Sasuke realises it or not, he just saved his fangirls from the brunt of my rage.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I semi-lied and when I saw Sasuke point at my bruise, I waved it off saying. "It's just a bruise, it'll heal in a couple of days."

I could tell Sasuke wanted to press on but he stayed silent and turned back to face the front stiffly. I followed his lead, though in a more relaxed way, determined to get some sort of rest in before Iruka came (he still wasn't here yet) and assigned us to our squads.

But just as I was about to close my eyes, I was engulfed in yet another eye-blinding colour, this time it was a bright neon orange. My poor eyes, I mentally screeched exaggeratedly. I only know one person who would wear such a ghastly colour and sure enough Naruto was squatted on the desk, grumbling and glaring at Sasuke, who was glaring back just as intensely.

I sweatdropped. 'What is that idiot up to now?'

I could hear Sakura yell from behind me. "Naruto, you jerk! Leave Sasuke alone!"

The other fangirls in the room practically raved for Sasuke to hit the blonde boy. It didn't seem faze Naruto in the slightest.

Suddenly though, he lost balance (which was caused by the guy behind him accidentally pushing him) and he tipped forward, crashing into Sasuke, which resulted in an awkward smooch.

I burst out laughing at the scene, I tried to stop but failed as fits of giggles escaped my lips. Dammit I can't hold it in!

"Oh my gosh! Hahaha! That is the most hilarious thing ever!" I cackled, slapping my leg during my laughter. I turned to where Shikamaru sat.

"Shika did you see that?! Oh my- hahahaha!" I was now unable to form proper words. I saw Shikamaru smirk and nod in affirmative. Wiping tears of mirth from my eyes, I let the laughter die down into giggles until I had calmed down almost completely. God I almost died of laughter, I couldn't breathe during that.

I turned back to the desk to see Naruto and Sasuke coughing and spluttering with Sakura (who was now once again in front of my desk, though was on the other side away from me this time) looking just about to pummel Naruto within an inch of his life. Of course she did just that, though on a much smaller scale.

After they had finally settled down in their respective places, with Naruto covered in bumps and bruises, Iruka finally entered the classroom. He once again had a piece of paper in hand. He stood in the middle of the front desk and cleared his throat to get the graduates attention.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead." Iruka addressed. "The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We begin with dividing you into three-man cells. Each will be monitored by a Jounin a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

~Sasuke's P.O.V.~

Sasuke sat, his head resting on his interlaced fingers, thinking over the information. 'Three man cells? Sounds like two too many.' He glanced over at Reicheru who was listening to the names calling out intensely. 'Although, I suppose I wouldn't mind being on a team with Reicheru. She seems like a strong ninja seeing as she didn't even think that the bruise she got from Sakura was anything but a simple scratch. Speaking of that, why had I reacted that way? I shouldn't of cared what happened to the girl and yet I protected her. I feel like I had acted on impulse, my body and mind reacting without thought. Like I was possessed. I don't know what's happening to me. This all so weird.'

His eyes travelled over her form. 'Still though, she's rather mysterious, I never even noticed her until today when she sat besides me. Her appearance is rather strange as well. Her face is hidden behind bandages and her headband so only her eyes are visible. I wonder what she's hiding under there. She has her torso exposed behind fishnets, which is quite foolish as any enemy ninja could strike there and her top is tight on her, showing her body off. Hmm~. Wait! No! Stop right there Sasuke!' He thought, a nosebleed and blush threatening to form. 'Why am I even thinking these thoughts?! Ugh let's just carry on listening to Master Iruka.'

He stared at mysterious girl a little longer before focusing his gaze back on the sensei.

~Reicheru's P.O.V.~

'I wonder who I'll be with.' I thought her eyes drifting between the other students. 'Maybe Shikamaru? But what if I'm not grouped with him?' I sighed mentally. 'I hope I'm teamed with someone I'm at least familiar with.'

I snapped myself out of my thoughts once Iruka started talking again, I didn't want to miss anything important.

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." Most of the class protested at that but were soon silenced as Iruka began to read out their assigned teams. My name wasn't said until the seventh team was called out.

"Next, cell number 7. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and since there's an an uneven amount of graduates you will be getting a fourth member; Reicheru Kurogami." Said Iruka-sensei.

Of course, when Naruto heard Sasuke would be on the same team as him, he had to argue.

"Master Iruka! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself with that loser!?" Shouted Naruto whilst pointing his finger at Sasuke. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the desk at Naruto's idiocy.

"Of the twenty-eight of you, Sasuke has one of the best grades, Naruto." Iruka replied sternly.

"Who's the best then?" Naruto asked. I saw Sasuke perk up a bit, he was probably curious as to who surpassed him.

"That would be Reicheru, who has near perfect grades." Iruka responded. That gave me some awed or jealous looks from the class, making me shy away behind my folded arms. I hate having that sort of attention. "So as I was saying, Naruto. You would be bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths. That's why you ended up together."

"Hmm." I hear Sasuke remark besides me. "Just don't drag me down, dunce." I sighed as my newly established team-mates once again picked on each other.

We were then dismissed until the afternoon, when we'll be introduced to our new sensei.

I took this as a chance to talk to Shikamaru about yesterday. After a few minutes of searching, I found him on one of the academy's roofs with Ino and a short, round boy.

"Hey Shika." I mumbled, landing next to him when I jumped on.

"Hey Reicheru. I saw what happened to you earlier. Are you alright?" He asked and gestured to my injured cheek. I saw Ino give me guilty look. She must've felt bad about what she's done, now that Sasuke wasn't here to distract her, she finally realised what damage she has done to me. I nodded keeping quiet.

"You don't look it." He frowned, concerned. He raised a hand to gently hold my jaw and turned my head to inspect to damage. He stroked the bandages that covered half my face softly. "Looks like that's gonna stay there for a couple of days. Does it hurt?"

I paused for a second, then nodded minutely. Shikamaru smiled sympathetically and tenderly caressed my cheek in hopes of relieving some pain. It work, kind of, his cool hands help subdue the ache and I leaned into the gentle touch.

He stopped suddenly. I looked up at him wondering why he stopped. Shikamaru just smiled and raised his arm besides him invitingly. I accepted it and shuffled along so that I was snuggled into his side. He placed his arm around my shoulder and continued petting me, this time by running his fingers through my dark, chocolate-coloured hair. I closed my eyes at the pleasant sensations it gave me and nearly purred during the nice massage. I loved it when my head was touched in such a manner.

The sound of a throat clearing itself reminded me that we were not alone. I snapped my eyes open and quickly leaned away from Shikamaru in embarrassment.

"So… you wanna… introduce yourself?" The round boy spoke, munching on potato chips in between words.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you guys were there." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "My name's Reicheru. What's yours?"

"Choji and this is Ino. Though I think you already knew that." Choji answered, still munching on his snack.

Ino was about to say something when I interrupted. I knew what she was about to say and I answered immediately.

"Don't worry about it. You were blinded by jealousy and things happen. So don't feel guilty about hitting me." I said kindly. Closing my eyes in an eye-smile to show that it was okay. Ino smiled back, happy that everything was fine. Of course I still a little bit angry about being hit, I don't take being injured lightly. But the anger wasn't enough for me to do anything about it, it just makes hold a slight grudge and my grudges don't even last for a full day, being a rather laid-back person and all.

"Thanks, Reicheru." She chirped and looked between me and Shikamaru curiously. "Though I gotta ask, are you and Shikamaru dating?"

At that, both me and Shikamaru went red with embarrassment and stammered at the same time. "N-no! Of course n-not!"

Ino pouted a little and squealed with her hands squishing her cheeks. "Aww. But you two looked soo cute together!"

"E-eh!?" I squeaked, my face going even more red. In a rush to get out of the situation I shouted. "Oh, look at the time! We better head back to class to meet our new teachers!" And with that I dashed off back to class. I wasn't lying it was indeed time to go back to class, it just happened to be very convenient at the time.

I slowed down once I got to the door and entered like normal person. I saw that my team-mates and most of the graduates were there already. I thankfully wasn't late though so I took my seat on the other side of Sasuke and waited with baited breathe for our new sensei to arrive.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this story/chapter, leave a fave, follow or review, depending if you have an account or not.**

 **So once again thank you and I'll be see you next chapter. BYE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto. But I do own the OC in this story.**

 **Warnings: Swearing, violence, bloodshed, the usual.**

 **Thank you for the fabulous reviews. I apologize to you all for making you wait so long for a new chapter. I might get another chapter in sooner as well, now that I am no longer stuck on a scene in this chapter.**

 **The reviews I've had helped me to keep on rolling and for that once again thank you. Here's a home made cookie, they're baked with love, that's what makes them so delicious. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It had been at least an hour since the jounins had started to arrive and pick up their squad and our's still haven't shown up yet. By now the classroom was virtually empty, even Master Iruka left and now Naruto wouldn't settle down, being eager to meet our new sensei, and had started to impatiently glance every now and then down the corridors of the school.

Sasuke and Sakura were seated besides me as usual. But Sakura moved away, easily getting annoyed at Naruto's constant grumbling and decided to yell at him.

"Cut it out Naruto!"

Naruto turned over his shoulder to look at her. "Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!"

The blond boy folded his arms and pouted. "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even Master Iruka has gone!"

'Speaking of the other teams.' I thought, my head laying on the table, buried in the crook of my arms. 'I miss Shikamaru already. It's a shame that I'm not on the same team as him.' But oh well, guess their teacher didn't want to deal with two students taking naps together. I mentally laughed at the thought. That's probably what me and Shika would have done.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Sakura's voice. I looked at where she was. She was still scolding Naruto who was preparing another one of his pranks. It was a simple but funny joke that consisted a blackboard rubber being jammed between the door and the door frame at the very top, so that if one opened the door it would drop down on their head, giving them a hair full of chalk dust.

"Heh heh heh." Laughed Naruto before jumping down from the stool he was using. "It's what he gets for making us wait!"

Sakura scoffed. "Grow up! I want no part of it!"

I hear Sasuke 'tch' from besides me. "No way could a superior shinobi be caught in such a simple booby trap."

"Or he could just simply not care." I mumbled quietly to myself, rising from the slumped position and stretched my body of it's kinks, making loud cracks as I loosened up my joints.

I notice a hand on the door and watched as it creak open as a silver-haired man stepped in. Everyone excluding the man and myself, held their breath as the blackboard rubber landed on the man's head.

Naruto burst out laughing at the show whilst pointing his finger at the shinobi. "Ha ha ha! Gotcha! Good one!"

Of course though, Sakura tried to take herself out of the equation. "I'm sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto…" She trailed off at the end. The man put a hand to his chin and gave a single eye-smile. "Hmm, how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say… I hate you."

My teammates gave a gloomy look whereas I just stared lazily, it wasn't the first time someone said that to me and I've long since gotten used to being hated by everyone… well almost everyone. The silver-haired man still eye-smiling, said. "Meet me on the roof." And with that he teleported away in a cloud of white smoke.

I sighed and rolled my green eyes. I stood up and performed the necessary hand-signs for teleportation. "See you there." I saluted to my team-mates, leaving them surprised as I disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

I reappeared on the roof of the nearby building. My new sensei was sat on the railing in front of me reading an orange book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise' and from what I could tell from the cover of the book it was about romance. I have seen the book before in the book store, I remember it being in the adult section… Not that I was in the adult section, of course! I was across from it and just saw it on one of the shelves… I'm not a pervert I swear!

Sensei didn't even look up from his book appearing to be engrossed in his book. Mentally sighing, I just assumed he noticed me and sat on the concrete floor in front of one of the wooden benches that neatly lined the rectangle of symmetrically positioned trees in the centre of the building's roof and leaned against it. I calmly watched my sensei as he flicked through the pages of his book. I was curious about the man, his obscured looks gave him a mysterious vibe, I have yet to know his name and his strength and ability as a shinobi is still unknown to me. That makes me very curious.

I put a finger to my bandage-covered lips and stroked and played with it thoughtfully. 'I can't help but feel as though I've seen him somewhere. Maybe in town or something? I really have no idea.' I racked through my brain in search of an answer and came up with nothing. I tilted my head back to look at the sky above me and winced when the wooden seat of the bench bashed against the back of my head. I gazed at the fluffy clouds, remembering some of my childhood memories fondly. My reminiscing didn't last long though as Naruto's boisterous laughter reached my ears. I turned to where the sound came from and saw my teammates clamber onto the roof one by one.

Sensei finally lifted his head from his book to gaze upon his new students as they took a seat on the bench I was leaning on. Naruto on the left, Sasuke in the middle and Sakura on right. I was seated on the floor as always, except I was in front of Sasuke with my back to him to face Sensei. I could feel the warmth of his legs on my arms and shoulders as they parted to accommodate me. I was tense at the sudden contact but soon relaxed as I got used to them. I focused on Sensei immediately when he cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourself."

Sakura looked at Sensei questioningly. "Like what?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Your favourite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that." Sensei responded.

This time Naruto was the one who spoke. "C'mon help us out here, coach. You go first, show us how it's done."

"Yeah, that's right. After all you're a stranger to us. A mystery." Sakura pointed out.

"Huh. Me?" Said Sensei with a lazy look. "Well, alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't talk about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future is none of your business. But anyway I have lots of hobbies."

Kakashi-sensei's, as his name is now, little biography gave away nothing but his name. Leaving us slightly annoyed.

"Well that's no use. A big speech and we know nothing but his name." Sakura muttered.

'Exactly,' I thought to myself, seeing the logic in it. 'As a ninja you must be careful with the information you give out. So that if an enemy were to be eavesdropping they would gain no useful information.'

Kakashi gestured a hand to us and told us. "Now it's your turn. Starting with you on the right." He pointed to Naruto who straightened up slightly and fiddled with his headband.

"Oh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is Instant Cup Ramen! What I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar! What I hate is the three minutes wait after I pour in the boiling hot water. My dream is to be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage!" Naruto said proudly in his usual loud manner. "And then all the villagers will acknowledge my existence at last!"

Sometime during the blonde boy's speech, I felt hands lightly comb and fiddle with my somewhat messy hair. I stealthily look across to see who the culprit was. It wasn't Sakura as she was busy playing with her own candy floss hair and Naruto has his hands to himself. So it must be Sasuke, it's so strange and out of character for him though. 'Why would he be doing this?' But before I could think any further into it, Naruto spoke again.

"And hobbies? Well, I like pranks and practical jokes I guess."

Kakashi sweat-dropped and said with a dead-panned tone. "I see. Next!"

Sasuke paused a little in his petting before resuming. His movements were soft and calming, but his voice held little to no emotion as he spoke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, but I'd don't see any of that matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams' that's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan, and there is someone who I have sworn to _kill_." As he hissed the last part of the sentence the grip on my hair tightened suddenly, releasing a pained yelp out of me. The noise startled the others. They were unaware of what Sasuke was doing with my hair during the time, so it came as a surprise to them when they saw me clutch at my head where the hair had been yanked.

Sasuke immediately released the hold he had on my hair and I internally sighed with relief. That really hurt my head. I heard a barely audible apology from behind me, I turned my head to see Sasuke looking away, his eyes hardly meeting mine. A blush unnoticed by everyone except myself dusted the boy's pale cheeks giving him a rather sheepish look. I eye-smiled as the bandage-mask hid my real smile from view. "It's okay." I whispered gently and turned away from him. I could practically feel Sakura's intense glare drill holes into my skull and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the typical fangirl behaviour. 'And all because she doesn't have Sasuke's attention.' I thought to myself. The sound of Kakashi-sensei voice directed our attention back to him. "Okay. Now next up is you with the pink hair." He said pointing to Sakura.

At that Sakura stopped glaring at me to speak whilst blushing furiously. "I am Sakura Haruno. My favourite thing is, well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy and that boy is, well, let's move on to my dream." Her blush intensified at that point. But became a look of intense dislike when she said. "I hate Naruto."

Naruto yelled in disbelief. A tick managed to find it's way above my eye and I mentally groaned in annoyance at the behaviour of the two. It seemed Kakashi-sensei had enough as well as he raised his voice. "Enough!"

The two shutted up and calmed down. "Now that you're finished we can move on to the last person." Sensei said calmly and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and straightened myself up. "Name's Reicheru Kurogami. I like sleeping, hanging out with friends and learning. I dislike people that are annoying and people who interrupt my sleep, which is generally most people. My ambition is to protect my friends and restore my clan and uncover the secrets it hides. And my dream is to be the strongest kunoichi ever, so that people will stop pitying me and treat me as an equal. My hobbies are reading advanced books, training myself to get stronger, sleeping and cloud watching." At that I leaned back against Sasuke's legs and gazed lazily at the rest of the group. "That's it."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "So I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

Naruto gained an excited look and saluted. "Yes sir! What will out duties be! Our first real shinobi mission!"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

"What is it? What?" Inquired Naruto eagerly, Sakura and Sasuke also gained curious looks, wanting to know what we'll be doing. Kakashi deliberately prolonged his response to add suspense.

"Survival exercises."

Naruto tilted his head like a puppy, in confusion. Sakura perplexed asked. "Survival exercises? But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you'll be surviving against me. It won't be your typical practise." Kakashi explained.

"Well then, what kind of practise will it be?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sniggered suddenly for some reason. Sakura frowned and inquired. "What are you laughing about Master Kakashi?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Oh, it's nothing. Just that, if I told you, you'd chicken out."

I narrowed my eyes at comment and listened carefully as I waited for Kakashi to explain it.

"Chicken out? Why?!" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. "Over the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training." Kakashi stared at as intensely sending shivers down my spin. "The test we're about to perform has a 66% rate of failure."

Me and my teammates stared at Kakashi in absolute shock. My eyes were wide and my mouth slightly agape, stretching my bandages out. Kakashi laughed at our faces. "Ha ha ha! See? You're chickening out already!"

My face turned angry at being laughed at. I hate being humiliated. Naruto seemed to have reached his limit as he snapped. "This sucks! We've been through hell! What about our graduation test?!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, the only visible one going up into his slanted headband. "Oh. We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential."

"Say what?!" Naruto raved. Kakashi just continued. "In any case, we'll meet tomorrow on the practise field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons." Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Oh, and don't breakfast before hand. Unless you enjoy throwing up that is."

Sakura had a panicked expression on her face, her hand digging into her flamingo pink hair. "Throw up?! How hard is this exercise gonna be?!"

Kakashi grabbed a few papers from his pocket and handed them to us. Sakura grabbed the sheets and took one before handing the rest to Sasuke. "The details of your assignment are in this handout, memorize it and don't be late."

I took the sheet that Sasuke passed to me, our hands briefly touched creating a sort of tingle run across my skin. 'What was that?! It was like chakra except it was not. Like lighting.' I pondered, staring at the sheet to disguise myself. The information on it was the basic, what time you need to be there, which training field it was, etcetera. I stood up along with everyone and pocketed the slip. I should probably go home and train. But before I teleported away I ran a hand through my hair, I had felt a weight on it that wasn't there before, my hand stopped at a particularly thick part of the hair. It felt familiar and out of curiosity, I brushed my hair around the side, only to see something that made me smile.

It was a thick braid that started at the left side my head near the bangs and dropped down to end just below my chest. It was tied off with a single midnight blue ribbon with a small Uchiha Clan's crest on it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and taking notice of me. It's highly appreciated. :)**

 **Feel free to leave a comment, fave, whatever and I'll be seeing you guys next chapter. Cheerio!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC in this story.**

 **Warnings: Violence, bloodshed, like always. Oh! And there are fighting scenes up ahead, they're my very first one so I apologise if they aren't that good.**

 **Thanks to all you fine people, I am on roll with chapters here. The reviews helped a lot, and I hope I'll be able to here more of your kind words.**

 **Here's some home-made cupcakes. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The next morning found me walking down the path to the training grounds. It was a nice day out, not too warm, not too cold and the clouds were out and about drifting across the big blue sky. The perfect weather for cloud-watching. Sadly though it was not to be as I had huge assignment to get to. I had spent the rest of the day yesterday, studying and training for today, reading up on advanced jutsus and exercises, meditating to help keep the flow of chakra steady and to keep a calm mind. I had eaten this morning despite what Kakashi-sensei had said. I have found out through previous experiences that having an empty stomach can make the feeling of sickness even worse, as the hunger pains fueled the nausea and added extra discomfort. I kept it light though just in case, an apple, some plain toast and water is enough to keep the hunger at bay until lunch at least.

My train of thought was interrupted by the distant sound of Naruto's voice from behind me. I turned around to see the blond-haired boy racing towards in an effort to catch up. I stopped and held a hand up at him in greeting. Eventually he caught up and was walking along besides me. We chattered about nonsense until we finally reached our destination, Training Field 7. I saw that Sasuke and Sakura had already made it there.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "How long have been here for? Has sensei shown up yet?"

Sakura lifted her head up from her arms. She was sitting on the grass with her knees tucked up to her chin, her arms resting on them. Sasuke was leaning against a nearby tree his face as emotionless as ever.

"We've only been here for about fifteen minutes or so." Sakura said and shook her head. "And no sensei has shown up yet."

Naruto groaned in disappointment. I walked up to the tree Sasuke was leaning on and climbed up it, relaxing on my belly on a strong branch in the tree, letting my legs dangle from either side of the branch to help keep balance. I gazed down below me to see Sasuke looking up at me. I waved silently and eye-smiled, Sasuke just grunted and looked away. I took that as a good morning and so I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes to doze in the sunlight, listening to the roar of the trees and the bickering of my teammates.

* * *

I later woke up from being shook and the voice of Sasuke in my ear. "Wake up, Reicheru. Wake up."

"Hnn?" I groaned sleepily, blearily opening my eyes to see Sasuke face above me.

"Get up, dobe. Sensei's here." He said, his eyes holding annoyance and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." I mumbled whilst sitting up to rub my eyes. Sasuke grunted and jumped down. I followed his lead and landed firmly on my feet on the soft grass of the field. I walked over to where the group was standing a few feet away and saw that Master Kakashi was indeed there, an alarm clock was standing on a tree stump besides him.

Now that everyone was here, Kakashi began to speak. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon." He gestured to the clock with a hand. He then shuffled around in his pockets and brought out… bells? Weird. "I have here two small bells." He raised the bells. "Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch, instead you will be tied to that tree trunk, so I can eat your lunch in front of you." He gestured to the three tree trunks, the middle on being the same stump the alarm clock was one.

'Heh! Good thing I ate then.' I thought smugly. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight onto my right leg, leaning back slightly to make it more comfortable for myself. I listen carefully as Kakashi-sensei continued. "All you need is one bell apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, two of you are definitely headed for the stump and whoever that will that'll be will be the first to fail." I couldn't help but gulp at his sinister words. 'I'm gonna have to work hard to get that bell, no way am I gonna go back to the Academy, not while I've got my dream to fulfill.' I thought determinedly, clutching at my arm.

"You may use shuriken, if you choose. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." Kakashi instructed. Sakura looked surprised at Sensei's words, saying. "B-but that's so dangerous!" Naruto laughed along adding. "Yeah, you couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"So how do you think he became a Jounin if can't dodge falling objects?" I said aloud to no one in particular. Kakashi ignored me, instead answering Naruto jab. "Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal."

Ouch. Now that's a big ol' punch to the face. I could see the rage welling up on the whiskered boy's face and in no less than a second he pounced onto Kakashi with a kunai. But the blade didn't even touch the masked man as quicker than a blink he had Naruto in a disarming grip.

"That's why." I heard Sasuke say, answering my earlier comment. I was amazed at the speed of which the man moved. "He moved faster than my Teleportation Jutsu." I said with awe. Sasuke turned to me. "Is that what it was?"

Confused I tilted my head."Huh?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yesterday, in the classroom. You disappeared in cloud of smoke." He clarified. Remembering, I said. "Oh, yeah. That was the Teleportation Jutsu. Why d'you ask?"

Sasuke shrugged. "No particular reason. Just wanted to know." I nodded in understanding and at left it at that. I focused my eyes back on Naruto and Kakashi, who was giving a lecture.

"Not so fast. I didn't say 'Go' yet." Kakashi released the hold he had on Naruto. "But at least you struck to kill. So, it seems you've finally begun to respect me." He laughed. "Hahaha, maybe. Just maybe, I'm starting to like you four."

I smiled slightly at that. I suppose that's one more person that'll like me at least.

"Now!" I tensed. "Ready!" We braced ourselves. "Steady!" Nearly there! "GO!"

Yes! And with that I dashed towards the thicket of the woodland around us, using a nearby tree for cover. I watched the man carefully, planning various moves and outcomes. It seems though that Naruto wanted to take the bull by the horns. "It's time for the match to begin!" He bellowed. He was still standing in the clearing where we previously were. "Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors!"

I once again sweat-dropped at the boy's antics. 'Oh Naruto... you just had to take him on now.'

"You may be think of the wrong kind of match." Kakashi said sweat-dropping himself.

"The only thing wrong is your hair-cut!" Naruto shouted as he charged at the Jounin. He skidded to a stop suddenly when Kakashi reached into his pack. I watch with narrowed as Kakashi lift his hand out of the bag to reveal… an Icha Icha Paradise book.

'Oh my god. Is he for real?' I thought annoyed. 'Is he even taking this test seriously?'

Naruto stared at Sensei stupidly. Kakashi buried his nose into his book and said expectantly to the shocked boy. "Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me."

Naruto just spluttered as he attempt to speak. "But-. You-. I mean, I- I mean-. Why are you-? That's a book!" His words got worse as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Of course it's a book. I've been dying to find out how this story ends." He said calmly like it was obvious. "Carry on. It shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against."

'There goes another punch to ego.' I thought with a wince. 'Wow. First this guy pulls out a 'romance' book in a battle and now he pushes Naruto's buttons a second time. He must have some moves if he thinks he can take on Naruto's rage. As much as that kid acts like an idiot, he's far from it when he put his mind to it, (his Sexy Jutsu is proof of that) and insulting Naruto is the right way to set him off.'

It seemed that Kakashi's words have registered in his mind as Naruto swiftly became even more enraged and resumed his attack on the sensei. He lept into the air, landing a swift punch to the reading man's shoulder. He swung his leg around to get in another hit but met thin air as Kakashi ducked, making the leg miss it's mark. Changing his tactics he turned from where he landed and lept forward once more with an arm steadily swinging 'round, aiming for Kakashi's masked face.

But again he met with nothing. Kakashi had somehow wound up behind Naruto, still squatting. But this time his book was closed within his grasp and his fingers were clasped in the hand sign of the Tiger. He was going to use a jutsu!

I gasped in shock and concern. "On no!" I whispered. I wanted to shout but I didn't want to give away my position. But it's seems it wasn't just me that was worried for him as I heard Sakura's voice from a few feet away. "Naruto! Get out of there! You'll be killed!" She screamed.

But it was too late for Naruto because as quick as a flash Kakashi's hand shot up, whilst he yelled. "Konoha's most secret and most sacred technique! A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" His hand landed as a hard jab up Naruto's butt, sending him flying across into the nearby pond, screaming all the way.

I suppressed my laughter with a hand to my mouth, in fear of exposing myself. 'God that must have been the funniest thing I've since the SasuNaru kiss!' I shook my head in an attempt to pull myself together. 'Dammit Reicheru, be serious here! You're supposed to get the bells and pass the test! Get it together woman!'

Managing to finally calm down I returned my attention back to the scene. Naruto had dragged himself back out of the water coughing and spluttering, and Kakashi had a shuriken twirling on his finger, his nose once again buried in his book. Naruto had probably thrown it as a chance to get the teacher back but was clearly unsuccessful.

"Well? What's the holdup?" Kakashi asked, his focus now on Naruto. "Get one of these bells by lunch or there'll be no lunch."

"Duh! I know that!" Naruto retorted, he was soaking wet and his hair was clinging to his scalp. He looked like a drowned cat.

"You claim to want to surpass the Lord Hokage, but you've already run out of steam." Kakashi observed. I heard a faint jingle and zoomed in on Kakashi, I could see the two bells hanging from Sensei's trousers. (A/N: Pants if you're American or breeches if you're posh.)

'Ahah! Found ya!' I thought triumphantly, smirking underneath my mask. Though my stomach had other ideas as it let out a low gurgle. Guess that simple breakfast wasn't enough.

Naruto's loud voice broke me from my thoughts. "I just wasn't ready, that's all!"

"So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" Kakashi advised. He flipped through his book with his back still turned to Naruto.

Loud splashes suddenly filled the air. I turned to look at the pond to at least a dozen Narutos spring from the water.

'Whoah! How did he even have the chakra to do that?!' I thought in wonder, the impressive feat surprising me. I watched in anticipation, waiting for Naruto to make his next move.

Even Master Kakashi has shocked, but soon he once again talked the blonde-haired down. "Not illusions, but actual multiple flesh-and-blood bodies. But at your level. You couldn't be strong enough to hold this up for even a minute. You talk a good game, but you're still only Naruto. You're a one trick pony that hasn't got what it takes to win!"

What happened next came as a shock. Naruto had somehow shown up behind Sensei and grasped him!

"Heh! Heh! Nice to see your back, MASTER!" Naruto cackled. A clone then swiftly jumped up into the air along with the others and prepared to ambush the man the real Naruto had in his arms.

'He used the Art of Misdirection to tackle Master Kakashi!' I remember reading and practising it with Shikamaru. That was such a clever plan for Naruto to make. 'Don't underestimate a prankster.' I thought feeling proud of Naruto for such an accomplishment.

Naruto 2 swung his fist into Kakashi's face. Only it wasn't Kakashi he hit, it was himself! Kakashi had used the Art of Substitution, so that means he's somewhere else.

Chaos ensued as the Naruto beat it eachother up, thinking one of them was the missing man. Clones disappeared, leaving the real Naruto standing in the clearing. He looked awful all bloody and bruised.

I was on heavy guard, being extremely wary of Kakashi, who has yet to show up again. I was tense on my branch, my eyes scanning to see any sign. I heard the snap of a trap being sprung and Naruto's yelling indicating that he had fell victim to it. I snapped my attention to where the boy was as soon as I heard Kakashi's voice. Slinking silently across the branches to get a closer look, I studied the scene carefully. Was it the real Kakashi or not? I couldn't tell.

Suddenly, Sasuke leapt from the bush where he was hiding and threw a multitude of weapons at unsuspecting masked man. The man poofed into a cloud of smoke revealing a log embedded with shuriken and kunai, confirming my thoughts; it was a substitution.

'Dammit!' I thought. 'Looks like I'm just gonna have to wait until the real one shows up.' I followed Sasuke using the trees when he left, being as silent as I possibly can. Surely Kakashi would go after the Uchiha next, considering who he is. After a few minutes of running we came upon a clearing. I stopped in the last tree as Sasuke walked into the space. A high pitched wail echoed throughout area, it sounded like Sakura. What happened?!

"The second shinobi battle skill." A familiar voice said. I looked around and saw Kakashi leaning against a thick tree, his book once again out. "And Sakura fell for it."

Sasuke tched. "I'm not like them."

Kakashi scoffed. "Save the boasts until you've got a bell, Sasuke." He looked up. "And besides, if you're so smart. You would have noticed that you were being followed."

My breathing stopped. Was I found out?

The dark-haired boy frowned. "Of course I was aware. It's what you were doing in the first place."

"Not me." Said Sensei. Sasuke gave a confused look. I froze as Kakashi's hand lifted to point at where I was hidden. "Her."

Sasuke whipped his head round and looked up to see who had been following him. With my position given away, I had no choice but reveal myself. I jumped and somersaulted to land in front of the raven-haired male, he had a surprised look on his face before shifting to anger.

"Why were you following me?" He demanded more than asked. I frowned and crossed my arms, replying. "I wanted to find the real Kakashi and I thought you would be his next opponent. Being a Uchiha and all."

"You are partly correct." Said Kakashi, making me look at him. "I did want to seek him out. I wanted to see what his abilities as a Uchiha are like, but I also had to lure you out somehow, Reicheru Kurogami. Your clan is well known for it's unique secret techniques and abilities, I would like to see what yours are." Kakashi stood from his position, he was no longer looking at his book. Instead, he was staring directly into my eyes, dark pools of obsidian intense with an unknown emotion. Gulping nervously I prepared a stance, bracing myself for combat. He walked towards us before stopping a few meters away.

"So now, I have both of you here. " The masked man drawled. "The Uchiha and the Kurogami, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **And there you have it, Chapter Four. Wow, things are getting intense huh?**

 **But anyway, thank you for reading. If you like it, go ahead and leave a fave, follow or review. I'd love to hear what you think of it. :3**

 **So have a lovely day/evening and as always I'll be seeing yous next chapter. Boi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd be swimming in cash. I do however own the OC in this story.**

 **Warnings: Swearing, violence, bloodshed as always. I forgot to mention that the rating might go up depending on where I take this. Might.**

 **And thanks to you wonderful reviewers I was able to finally update and finish this chapter. Here's a cookie and cake for you all as a bonus! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Sasuke didn't even give me time to think as he flung a large shuriken at Kakashi. The man dodged.

"A frontal assault is wasted here." He told the boy firmly. Sasuke smirked. A whistle sounded from behind Kakashi. The shuriken was coming back!

Realising this, the silver-haired man dodged just in time, the blade whizzed past just as he jumped, landing in a nearby tree. Sasuke assaulted him with more weapons, they were the standard kunai this time, but he dodged that too, the weapons also landing on a nearby tree. Changing tactics, Sasuke ran at Sensei and swung a leg round in a strong kick. The man swiftly blocked it with an arm to absorb the impact and grabbed Sasuke's sandled ankle. Sasuke punched, Kakashi caught his fist, preventing it from going any further.

Choosing this as my time to attack, I launched myself at Kakashi from behind, aiming to slam my foot into his back. This failed as Kakashi pushed himself and Sasuke away, making me miss completely. I growled in frustration and landed back on the ground with a grunt.

Sasuke whipped his head 'round to glare at me. "I don't need you help!" He growled. I glared back, annoyed at his arrogance. "Who said I was helping you!" I retorted, my fists clenched in annoyance. Sasuke ran past me back at Kakashi, saying. "Stay out my way!"

I growled angrily to myself and stomped my foot. "Fine! Just don't come crying to me when you don't have a bell!" I yelled back at him. And with that I leapt back into a tree, leaving the fight. I knew I was being rather cowardly but I was mad and I needed to cool off or I'll won't be able to control my chakra. I don't know the extent of my power yet, but I know it'll cause devastating effects if not handled properly. That's why I sleep so much, why I train so hard, and why I'm tired most of the time. It's to keep my chakra in check. So when I do fight or anything it won't cause such bad results.

It's also the reason why I like to learn. With the unknown size of my chakra, I'm able to study and train lengths without having to restrict myself too much. The doppelgangers I use are able to retain memories and information, so when I cancel the jutsu, they are relayed back to myself, it's a really useful side-effect.

The sound of grunts and battle noises drew me from my thoughts and brought my attention back to the scene in front of me.

"I admit, you're not like the others." Kakashi stated after dodging more blows from Sasuke. The Uchiha boy retreated back and started doing various hand-signs in a pattern unknown to me. Soon enough, he pressed his fingers to his lips and took a deep breath.

'What is jutsu is he gonna use?' I wonder from my perch. I stared in awe and shock as a massive ball of flame shot out from Sasuke's mouth. The flames engulfed the area where Kakashi was standing.

"Oh my god, is he okay!?" I shouted, concerned for my sensei. The flames cleared up but it held nothing. Kakashi wasn't there. Sasuke tensed, hurriedly trying to figure out where the man had disappeared to. The ground suddenly rumbled beneath Sasuke and he struggled to keep balance.

"Earth Style! Groundhog Technique Decapitation!" Kakashi shouted, grabbing Sasuke's ankle and dragging him down into the earth, leaving just as a head poking out of the ground. Kakashi appeared in front of him, crouching down to get to his level. "The third shinobi battle skill: Ninjutsu." He lectured. "But at least, as you predicted, your performance was head and shoulders above that of your companions."

I rolled my eyes at his joke. But still smirked and sniggered at Sasuke's situation. 'Serves him right for shouting at me.' I thought to myself. I watch Kakashi as he walked away from Sasuke, saying dismissively. "Oh, well. You know what they say. The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down, right? Heh heh heh."

As soon as he disappeared, I jumped down from my tree and walked over to the grumbling Sasuke. I grinned broadly under my mask, giggling madly. I crouched down and poked his cheek teasingly, much to the boy's displeasure.

"Stop it!" He demanded, attempting to shift his head away from my finger but failing horribly, I carried on still laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Ha ha! It so is!" I said joyfully. "I mean look at yourself, you're head is sticking out of the ground! It looks like you are talking severed head!" I stopped poking him to roll onto my back in laughter. Sasuke growled in annoyance, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, a tick mark showing on his temple.

The shuffling of a bush caught our attention and out came of it Sakura. She seemed to have recovered from whatever Kakashi did to her, but once she saw Sasuke, she paled.

"It's Sasuke's head! It's been severed!" She shrieked and proceeded to drop into a dead faint. This made me break into laughter once more. "Ahah hah hah! See what I mean?!" I giggled whilst pointing to the collapsed girl. Sasuke once again growled in annoyance and climbed his way out of the ground. I calmed down enough to stand back up and watched as he walked over to Sakura. I ignored them as I was uninterested. My stomach was still gurgling with hunger, but was stronger than before.

'It must be nearing noon.' I thought, rubbing my belly. And right on cue the alarm signaled the end of the test. I swallowed tightly. 'I haven't got a bell yet and I only attacked Kakashi once, it was like I wasn't even trying. Dammit, I'm so screwed.' Thoughts overwhelmed my mind as I walked over to the tree stump. I saw Naruto was already tied to a stump looking grumpy with his stomach growling. I took a seat besides Sasuke, my body slumped in defeat.

Kakashi stood in front of us, his arms folded. "Oh my, listen to those little stomachs growl. By the way you four, I have announcement about this exercise."

I lifted my head to listen to what he was about to say. "None of you need to worry about going back to the Ninja Academy."

"Huh?" What's the catch? We can't have possibly passed because we didn't get a bell. I gave Kakashi a bewildered expression. Naruto and Sakura gained excited looks, oblivious to what was coming to them.

"This rocks!" They yell happily. "This means all four of us-"

"Are hopeless." Kakashi interrupted. "More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!"

"And there's the catch." I mumbled miserably, my head hanging low. The others stared at Master Kakashi in shock.

"Give it up. None of the four of you," Kakashi continued. "Will ever be a ninja!"

I punched the ground in frustration, my eyes screwed shut. My dream is ruined.

"What do you mean give up!" Naruto screamed. "Give me a break! Okay so maybe none of us one of those stupid bells! But why the hell should we quit over that?!"

My snapped open at that. 'Naruto's right! I'm not gonna give up! I've gotten this far, why should I stop now!?' I thought and stared at Kakashi in determination.

"Because..." Kakashi drawled. "None of you have what it takes!"

It's seems Sasuke still has some juice left in him as he charged at Kakashi with full speed. But it was in vain as Kakashi had him pinned to the floor in no less than a second, his foot pressing against the boy's head.

Sakura yelled in shock for their sensei to get off of him. 'Grr! That does it!' I growled mentally, bloodlust shrouding my mind. And with that I stood up, anger fuelling me. My team-mates stared at me in confusion, I just ignored them. Instead, I acted.

"Art Of the Doppelganger!" I shouted and in seconds about a dozen clones stood around me, all of them preparing to attack. I grabbed some of my weapons and threw them in the air for my clones to catch. They did so. Now that they had their weapons, it was time to attack. I ran straight forward towards my sensei before kicking him of Sasuke. When Kakashi blocked it with an arm, I had one of my clones kick him in the side. It landed! Kakashi let out a grunt and moved away from Sasuke. I sent more of my clones to attack the Jounin whilst I turned my attention to my team-mate.

"What no thanks?" I said when the boy just brushed himself off, not saying a word. Sasuke grunted. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour. "Typical." I muttered and proceeded to walk back to my spot.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast." The familiar voice of Kakashi sounding directly behind me. He was pressed right up my back, leaning forward to speak into my ears. The close contact and the deep voice sending shivers down my spine.

"H-how-?" I stuttered. My eyes wide with nervousness.

"You should never turn your back on an Elite shinobi, Reicheru." The Jounin rumbled into my ear. "That's a rookie's mistake."

I winced. "And now you get to pay the price." Kakashi finalized.

~0~

And so now I'm tied to the stump next to Naruto, behind Sasuke, irritated as all Hell. I listened as Kakashi once again gave us a lecture.

"What you are is a bunch of spoiled brats." He sneered, giving us a glare. "Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behaviour? Well are you?"

I glared straight back at him.

"Did you even stop for one minute to think why you were divided into teams?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sakura stared blankly whilst Sasuke and I glared darkly.

"So you missed the entire point of the exercise." Kakashi sighed. "Okay then, think of it this way. The answer is what the two of you have done already, but because one of you decided to get cocky, you failed to have any chance of getting the bells. Any idea as to what the answer might be?" Kakashi glanced at us all before landing his eyes on me.

"Reicheru. You remember, right?" He asked. I nodded. Of course I did. "So tell us what happened."

"Ugh, fine." I groaned. I was tired and hungry and wanted this over with as soon as possible. "Sasuke attacked you and when you blocked I took advantage of the situation and kicked you."

Kakashi raised a hand to stop me there. "So what do you call that?" He asked.

I frowned as I tried to work out what it was. "Erm. Sasuke and I both attacked you…" I hesitated when I struggled to get an answer.

"Yes." Kakashi encouraged.

"Like a team!" I brightened, finally getting an answer. "We used teamwork to try and get the bells!"

"Bingo, there you go!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "The answer's teamwork! If the four of you had come at me together you might have been able to take the bells."

I felt sort of proud that I was able to get the answer and but that feeling was spoiled when Sakura decided to talk.

"If we were expected to function as a team, why did you only have two bells?" She said with a stomp of her foot, looking slightly irritated at Kakashi. "Even if we'd work together, two of us would have had to go without lunch. You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other!"

The silver-haired male stared at the girl. "Of course. This task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks." Kakashi replied. "The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interests and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all."

Kakashi paused and looked pointedly at the red clad girl. "Instead of which you, Sakura, ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was." The Jounin moved his eyes to Naruto. "Naruto tried to do single-handedly what should have been the work of all four!" He looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in his way and he was better off playing solo." His black orbs finally turned to gaze into my own green ones. "And Reicheru used Sasuke to find me, thinking that because of his clan that I would seek him out in my real form. And when me and Sasuke did battle, she took advantage and attacked to try and get the bells herself, indirectly helping Sasuke. She would have continued was it not for Sasuke. He, like I said before, declared that she was in his way and that he didn't need any help. This resulted in Reicheru stepping out of the fight due to anger, though she had stayed behind to watch the fight." Kakashi turned away to glare harshly at the Uchiha. "So if Sasuke's stubbornness hadn't got in the way, they might have actually gotten the bells through teamwork, however unintentional it was."

'So it's all Sasuke's fault, huh?' I thought angrily, glaring as discreetly as possible at said boy.

"You are a team! Learn to act as one!" He reprimanded, scowling at all of us. "Yes, it's necessary for a ninja to have individual skills, but what is more important now is teamwork!"

The loudness and harshness of his voice made me flinch a bit. He continued. "Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. For example," The sensei took out a kunai and grabbed Sasuke into a lock hold, holding the blade dangerously close to the boy's neck. "Sakura! Kill Naruto and Reicheru or Sasuke dies!" Said girl and Naruto shrieked in fright, whilst I widened my eyes and went tense, but let out a breath when Kakashi released the 'endangered' boy from his grip.

"The day could come when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice." The masked man turned his back to us to face the memorial behind him. "Look at the marker. All the names carved in the stone. Heroes of our village. Ninja." I could hear the sadness in his voice,it was faint, but there. My eyes softened, filling with sympathy and I thought. 'He must have known some of them.'

My thoughts were cut off by Naruto obnoxiously loud voice. "That's it! I just made up my mind!" He shouted happily, absolutely bursting with glee. "There's where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away! I wanna be like them- a hero!"

"Oh Naruto." I whispered in a drawl, embarrassed at his obliviousness. I listen on as Kakashi continued with his speech. "But the ones listed there aren't just any heroes…" He paused. Naruto urged. "The dead kind. The died in the line of duty." Naruto's face fell as what was said sunk in.

"This is a memorial." Kakashi gestured to monument. "It includes the name of my best friend."

'So he had lost someone.' I bowed my head as a show of respect to Kakashi's fallen friend, silently praying that they went to better place. I knew what it felt like to lose people and it's not a good feeling.

"Pay attention." He demanded, turning back to face us. I raised my head up to listen to his next words. "I'm giving you all one last chance. One that'll be far more difficult than our last little game with bells." I felt my heart rise in hope. A second chance? Awesome! "If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. The same goes for Reicheru."

What! No food!? This guy is evil! I need food dammit!

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He brought it one himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself. And you know Reicheru got it for attacking me beyond the test. If either of you feeds them, you fail the test right there. My word is law. Do you understand?" He demanded sternly. And with that he teleported away in wisp of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura picked up a bento box each, but before they opened them, I spoke. "Hey guys? You know how Master Kakashi said that teamwork is important?" I asked them. The two nodded in confirmation. "Obviously, teamwork means having a team, so saying that teamwork is important means that the team itself is important as well, you know?" I see their eyes light up as my words sink into them, Sasuke specifically. Suddenly, he shoved his box full of food in front of me. His onyx orbs held an unknown emotion as he said. "You're no good to me if you're just gonna be a liability." He had a small smirk playing on his lips. I huffed at his choice of words before saying. "Well you're gonna have to feed me yourself, since my hands are tied."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he realised something. "How are you going to be able to eat is you have that mask on?" My eyes widened at that fact. I had completely forgot I wore it. My god what is wrong with me? I've had this for my entire life, you don't just forget something like that. I sweat-dropped in embarrassment before saying sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. You gonna have to leave me then and feed Naruto instead because no way am I eating in front of you."Sasuke stared at me with now emotionless eyes. "Tch, fine. Have it your way." He said before moving to Naruto. Sakura seemed to have followed Sasuke example as she was now feeding the blond boy herself. Naruto was beaming happily as munched away at his food.

Suddenly a massive boom rattle the air as an explosion of a cloud appeared before us. We all screamed in surprise as Master Kakashi's face popped up right in front of our shocked ones.

"You!" He shouted in an intimidating voice. The cloud cleared up revealing the rest of Kakashi. "Pass!"

Huh? I looked at the sensei in surprise. We passed? Kakashi gave us all a wink as we all gave him confused looks.

"We passed?!" Sakura asked, voicing all of our thoughts. "But why?!"

"You four have just taken a giant step forward." Kakashi stated, not exactly answer Sakura's question, so asked again.

"Up until now, all of you have done is listen unquestionably to everything I say like mindless, little drones." He said. "A true shinobi seeks for hidden meaning within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are trash. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash."

The man stuck his thumb up in the air in a nice guy pose and announced. "This exercise is now concluded. You all pass! Our duties start tomorrow!"

I grinned and giggled in happiness as I was freed of the rope. Then out of sheer overwhelming joy, I hugged my sensei.

~Kakashi's P.O.V.~

The impact of a body colliding with his torso surprised him, making him jerk back slightly. He looked down to see Reicheru hugging him and though the grip wasn't tight, it was still slightly uncomfortable as he wasn't used to such an unexpected gesture. He got over it quickly though as he heard his little student whisper a 'thanks' whilst looking up at him with her gorgeously green eyes. It was so easy for him to get lost in the depths of emotion in her eyes, it kind of scared him. Earlier he had saw sadness and understanding when he talked about the fallen heroes. What had she lost to warrant such emotion? As far as he knew her clan was a mysterious bunch that tended to hide a lot of secrets and her family were of an unknown status, neither dead nor living. Only the Lord Hokage knew of such happenings and he never told a single soul. Had something happened to her family? Is that what she lost, a family?

All these questions ran through his head at godspeed as he stared at the girl. An unknown emotion coursed through his body and settled in his heart. He had suddenly had the urge to protect this girl, to give her what she's missing, to make her happy, to be with her at all times.

'What is wrong with me?' He thought, confused by it all. 'I can't possibly be feeling like this, can I?' He quickly shuffled away from the girl before giving her an awkward pat on the head.

~Reicheru's POV~

"Er, yeah. You're welcome." Kakashi said awkwardly, shuffling away from my arms. I blushed when realised what I just did. I can't believe I just hugged my sensei. Well, that's embarrassing.

"Okay guys, let's go home." Kakashi instructed and I obliged, following the group back to town, leaving Naruto still tied to the stump.

I've done it. I'm finally an official ninja. Let the journey begin.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading if you liked it, fave, follow or review and I'll be seeing you next chapter. Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and whatever jutsu you do not recognise from the series.**

 **Warnings: Same as before.**

 **I have discovered that l absolutely LOVE writing battle scenes. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them.**

 **And thank you all for follows and faves. I have been hoping to get some more reviews from you lot, I do love hearing your opinions on my story, but alas few have done so.**

 ***Sigh* I suppose I'll take what I can get, so without further ado here are some cupcakes, they are simply marvellous. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

I swiftly sneaked up a tree, keeping myself as low to the branch as possible, whilst I eyed my intended target carefully. My team and I have been given a new assignment. One that required the utmost stealth and seeing as I'm better in this area than the rest of my teammates, I will be the one that will capture the target.

My earpiece crackled as Kakashi's voice inquired over the microphone. "How far away is the target?"

"Five meters and closing. We're waiting on your signal." I whispered as quietly as possible being careful as to not give away our position. The others confirmed their positions and statuses and tensed in preparation of the impending attack.

"Alright. GO!"

And with that we spurred into action. I lept off of the branch with the agility of a cat and landed swiftly onto the target, grasping it firmly into my arms. The target, funnily enough, was cat himself. Tora to be exact, he was the pet of some Lady, whose name I don't care to remember, the nightmare of a cat was infamous for his numerous escapes from his owner's pampered, overbearing clutches. The feline yowled and screeched, frantic in his bites and scratches in an attempt to get free from my grasp. He managed to get in a few scratches, littering my unprotected arms with thin, red lines.

I winced as the wounds stung but successfully managed to not drop the cat. I held up the animal with the scruff of it's neck. Using my limited knowledge of pressure points and the like, I jabbed a chakra fueled finger into the base of the cat's neck, sending it into blissful sleep. (A/N: Just so you guys know. I have no knowledge of pressure point or anything like, I'm just going off imagination and common sense. So I apologise if any of this is wrong.) Now that our target was subdued and Kakashi was informed of the situation, it was time to head off back towards the Hokage Tower, where the assignments were held.

~0~

The room was empty save for the Hokage and the other Jounin there that helped with giving out the assignments, who were seated along the back of the room, with the Hokage in the middle.

I handed the sleeping Tora to the Lady and reassured her when she ask about the cat's state. "Don't worry he'll wake up in an hour or two, he's safe now in your hands." I added with an eye-smile. The woman smile joyfully with relief and happiness, bubbling a reply. "Oh thank you, deary! I was so worried about my Tora I could have died! Oh! Here's your reward for your efforts!" She shoved a wad of cash into my gloved hands.

My eyes lit up at the money. Whoah! This is quite a bit of money! I bowed and thanked the jolly woman gratefully. Turning back to my teammates, I stood next to the others and counted out the money so I could split it with the group. After successfully dividing the money so it was equal, I handed the cash to the others, who took the money gratefully.

After that, we turned our attention to the jounin at the tables, ready to be given our next task. The Hokage shuffled the list of assignments in his mottled hands and read out to us the list, his pipe bobbing as his lips moved, making the smoke dance as it floated up into the air in a soft stream of white.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven will be," The old man drawled as he ran his eyes across the paper. "Hmm. To baby-sit for the council of elders. To run errands to the neighbouring village, to help dig sweet potatoes-."

He was cut suddenly by a fed-up Naruto. "No way! No thank you! Boring!" He yelled as he crossed his arms to form and 'X'. "Give us something different to do. Something important! Something amazing!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed at Naruto's outburst. Typical. He does have a point though, I'm sick of looking after arrogant little brats who could barely even wipe their own noses. I have been putting up with it for the past few weeks, but there's only so much more I can take of the brat-sitting before I start to get fed-up with it. So a change of scenery would be greatly appreciated in my book.

Iruka stood and leaned over his abruptly, angry at Naruto's rudeness. "Don't be a fool, you're only a beginner! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to the bigger things."

"We've done tons of small stuff. Can't we get some action!" Naruto shouted before being cuffed by Kakashi-sensei. "Naruto, that's enough! Knock it off!" The teacher said firmly.

"Apparently Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties are." The Hokage grumbled. I drifted off into my thoughts, as the man delved into a long explanation of things that I already understood and knew. I mentally groaned as my day-dreaming was pierced by Naruto's voice yet again.

'Stop interrupting my thoughts Naruto!' I whined as my ears trained back onto the situation, despite the fact that I wanted nothing to do with it.

"But it's not fair. There's more to me than the trouble-making screw-up the old man thinks I am!" Naruto exclaimed before turning his back to them, pouting. A short moment of silence passed before the Hokage spoke, a smirk playing on his lips. "Very well. Since you put it that way."

Huh? What's he agreeing to? A different mission? No way!

"I will permit you to attempt a C-Grade task, the protection of a certain individual."

A C-Grade! 'Now that's the type of change I'm talking about!' I thought triumphantly, standing up straighter with wide grin spread across my face. I wonder who we'll be protecting. Naruto must of thought the same thing because he excitedly inquired the Hokage.

"Compose yourself." Answered the Hokage. "I'll perform the introductions straight away. Please invite him in." As he finished the sentence, I eagerly turned my head towards the door, watching as it slid into the wall, the quiet scraping adding to the suspense. Our assignment was finally revealed to be an old man. It seems he was a bit drunk as well, seeing as he was nursing a bottle of sake and his cheeks were slightly flushed. I wrinkled my nose as the stench of alcohol and body odour reached my nose. Gross.

"What's goin' on here?" The man grunted as his eyes landed on us. He took gulp of his disgusting liquor, giving our group a sceptical look. "They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja are you?"

Giggling, Naruto looked between me and the others, trying to figure out who our associate was referring to. He finally settle to look at me. I raised my eyebrow as he said to me, "Heheheh! He's talking about you, Reicheru."

With my eyebrow still raised, I smirked and sniggered. The blonde obviously thought that since I was around the same height as him that I was the victim. But he's missing one small detail. "He implied that the imbecile was a boy, Naruto." I replied to the oblivious boy.

"Huh?" Naruto looked between our teammates again before realisation struck his face. He was the imbecile. "Grr! I'll kill him!" He growled, looking ready to maul the insulting man. Luckily though, Kakashi grabbed the angry genin before he could cause any considerable damage. "Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect." Sensei scolded.

"I am Tazuna." The old man introduced himself. "A bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I am back safe in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me. Even if it costs your lives!"

'What so dangerous that it'll cost our lives? This is a C-Grade mission, it has all of the mostly least dangerous tasks. And who in the world would come after a bridge builder anyway?' I wondered, as we trekked towards one of the village's massive gates. On the way there we stopped at our residences to pick up our stuff for the journey. I already had a bag packed for missions like this so I didn't take long, though I did pick up a very special something that I've been meaning to give to a certain someone.

Soon enough we were taking our first steps outside the village. Naruto bounced joyously, constantly whipping his head around to take in everything.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked Naruto, walking along beside Sasuke.

"This'll be the first time in my life I've ever been outside of the village!" The grinning boy answered, before bouncing off again.

"You're not the only one." I responded quietly to the now no longer listening team-mate, looking around the surrounding area. It feels nice to have all this wilderness around me, the fresh scent of pines, everything. It's awesome to say the least.

The old man Tazuna turned to the sheepish looking Kakashi. "Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of these two fools."

Sensei sighed. "Reicheru is a good ninja despite her lack of experience outside the walls and I'm an elite ninja, I'll be coming along too, so there's no need for concern." He placated, his gaze turning to me.

I flushed at my sensei's words, embarrassed. I don't get many compliments so I'm not used to them. Plus I could feel his eyes on me which didn't help matters, if anything it made me go even more red. But I've never blushed like this before and my heart isn't supposed to be beating this fast. Is there something wrong with me? What is this feeling?

I placed a hand over my heart in an attempt to slow it down, but it did nothing. Guess I'll just have to ignore it then, it's probably nothing anyway. I shoved my hands back into the pockets of my baggy pants and focused my attention on the road ahead, ignoring the argument happening behind me. God this is gonna be a long trip.

~0~

The morning hours fell into the afternoon with little mishaps, the tranquillity of the journey was soothing. The glistening sun peeking behind emerald leaves, shining warm patches onto my face and shoulders, forcing away my tiredness, boosting my strength and speed giving me a slight bounce in step.

However, the silence was not meant to last as Sakura's voice broke through.

"Um, Mr Tazuna?" She asked shyly, said man turned to look at the pre-pubescent girl in annoyance, his bottle swinging in his loose grasp. I glanced at them from my place behind Kakashi and Sasuke, waiting to hear what the fuss was about.

"What now?" He replied in his typical grumpy old man manner.

"You come from the Land of Waves, right?"

"What of it?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi-sensei. "Um. Master Kakashi, are there any ninja in that country too?" This question caught my attention. I was always curious about places outside of Konoha, having never been outside the walls before, it gave me more knowledge and awareness for future missions and trips.

"No. Not in the Land of Waves." Kakashi answered. "But, as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures. Most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides. For most of the countries on this continent, the ninja villages serve as a military force. They protect their own people and handle the ongoing relations within neighbouring countries. Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native countries. Instead they are on equal footing with the government. In the case of very small island nations where an invasion would be difficult to mount, a ninja village is regarded as unnecessary. Among the various ninja villages, in particular, those located in the Lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa are large and their strength is immense. Those are called the Five Great Lands of Shinobi. They are also the only places where the shinobi leader calls himself a kage or shadow. Those legendary leaders are known everywhere as the Five Shadows, the ultimate commanders of the tens of thousands of shinobi throughout the world."

I looked up at Kakashi with worried eyes. "Will we be encountering any foreign shinobi, sensei?" I asked him, Sakura nodded, she wanted to know as well. It was what she wanted to ask in the first place.

Kakashi cocked his head over his shoulder to look at me and chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about. Of course you won't, hahaha!" I felt a gentle pressure on my head as Kakashi reached a hand over to stroke my hair fondly, both of us oblivious to the angered glare Sasuke sent Kakashi's way.

What I did notice however was how Tazuna gained a slightly guilty and regretful look, raising my suspicions. I said nothing however as we continued on our way, though for some reason I couldn't help but get the feeling that something was about to happen.

Splash!

Everyone staggered in shock, as a monstrous, razored chain whipped out out of nowhere, two heavily clad ninja holding onto it with one on each end. They were Mist ninja judging by the distinguished markings on their headbands.

Kakashi choked a gasp. He was bound by the chain, the blades digging through his layer of clothing and into the skin. They looked sharp enough to slice clean through bone if yanked hard enough and he had no way of escaping!

I watched in complete and utter horror as Master Kakashi's body was massacred into several bloody pieces. Sakura and Naruto screamed in morbid shock and it looked like they had frozen up.

The Mist twins pounced and cackled in glee behind their next victim, Naruto.

Oh, Hell no!

Snapping out of my stupor, I acted quickly, dashing into the air I swiftly formed the hand-signs for my attack, grabbing my kunai before I did.

Launching forwards towards the enemies I yelled my jutsu with fury. "Hellfire Style: Fire Sickles Technique!" Flames with the skin melting temperature of Hell blazed and curved to form two large sickles.

A shuriken whizzed passed me and the two ninja, who, much to my advantage, dodged away. As a result the chain between them stretched, giving me more space to strike.

So with a harsh sweep I tangled the chain around my sickles and willed the fire to burn stronger.

Screeeech!

The metal of the chain weapon, blazed a burning red, my sickles cutting through the melting metal like butter. I smirked in triumph as finally with one last yank, the chain split.

The Mist-nin turned to me as they noticed that their weapon has lost a bit of weight. "Our chain!" They shouted in outrage, one growled and lurched forwards. "But that doesn't mean we can't kill you!" The man roared out, speeding towards me to attack, his clawed gauntlet pulled backwards to strike.

I dodged the man's claw and swept one sickles, hoping to get in a hit. Shing! Another screech sounded as my weapon sliced the curved metal claws. Since the metal was weak then that of the chain it went through a lot faster, how convenient.

However, I forgot about the other nin, seeing as I was distracted. The other angered shinobi lunged at me with his own set of claws, intending to shred my back into ribbons. Unfortunately for him though, Sasuke - who had thrown the previous shuriken - lept in to defend me, slamming a powerful kick down onto the Mist-nin's head.

Now back-to-back, Sasuke and I prepared for the next attack. But it seems that the Mist duo had a change of plans, though, as whizzed past us to the others, they were heading for Tazuna! Sakura barely managed to dodge the swipe from the un-declawed nin, flying backwards into Tazuna to keep him from harm.

I dashed in front of Sakura with Sasuke besides me. The duo once again pounced despite their disadvantages, it was obvious they had no intent of stopping until we were dead. But before they could land even a single blow, the two were subdued by the arms of…. Kakashi?!

My eyes lit up in wonder. 'He's alive!' I mentally shouted happily. Dispersing my sickles, I quickly looked to where Kakashi had 'died' and saw about several logs scattered across the ground. 'Of course, he used the Art of Transformation to dodge them! I should have known, Sensei's too smart to not use it.' I couldn't help but give a breathy laugh, relieved to see the my sensei was alive.

Said man had the two pesky ninja in a choke hold, just about letting the men breathe, they struggled in his grasp for a while before falling limp and let themselves be dragged, seeing that their attempts of escape were futile. He turned to collapsed Naruto, who had finally snapped out of his funk and said. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner, before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up." His gazed switched to us. "Good job, Sasuke. And you, Reicheru, it was smart of you to use fire against metal, though I had no idea fire could be as strong as that, let alone cut through it. I'm impressed." He praised, I blushed once again at his words, I could feel his eyes wondering my form, checking for any injuries. His obsidian eyes darkened with concern as he glanced at my arm and said. "Their claws were poisoned. We have to clean that wound as soon as possible."

At that looked down and muttered a curse when I saw a fairly thick gash on my fore-arm. I knew how to get rid of the poison and its gonna hurt like Hell. But first I'm gonna need some help. I saw Sasuke standing next to me a way aways and called him over. He complied somewhat disgruntledly, I ignored his behaviour and requested for him to get some bandages and cloth. When he returned with the items, we sat down on floor and placed the bowl down with the cloth soaking inside, the bandages lying besides it. I snatched up a spare kunai from my pouch and winced at the thought of the impending pain.

"Sasuke," I grunted tensely, the Uchiha looked at me with a frown creasing his face, concern peeking out from under the usually cool mask and nodded to show that he was listening. "When I cut the wound, I'm gonna need you to make sure that the poison is all out. After that, clean it and bandage it. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded silently, preparing his equipment. With a shaking nod back, I carefully took the kunai to the open wound and pressed the blade into it. Yeeoowch! Pain flare up my my arm and I clutched desperately at Sasuke's knee, my right eye twitching madly through the pain. I felt a hand gently lift the hand grasping the kunai and led it away from the now deeper gash. I flopped my hand down and let the weapon clatter onto the ground in front of me.

Sasuke carefully mopped the blood off my arm. The red substance was stained a ghastly purplish-black, he made sure that the harmful fluid was cleared from the bloodstream before wrapping the guise around my arm hastily.

I gasped out a thank you, relieved that the procedure was over. I stood up slowly, the pain was starting to fade but the blood-loss was making me slightly woozy. I turned my attention to the others, it seems that during my healing that Naruto had undergone that same situation, albeit in a more violent way. The two Mist-nin were tied to a tree, both of them knocked-out.

And so with a sigh from me, we continued on our journey to the Land of Waves. Hopefully it won't last too much longer.

* * *

 **God bless you for reading and don't forget to review, follow or fave, whatever takes your fancy and I'll be seeing you fine people next chapter. Cheerio!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, a lot of stuff has come up recently and snatched up all my time. But better late than never, I guess!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own any Masashi Kishimoto's characters. I only own the OC in this story.**

* * *

The late afternoon found us on a ferry being rowed along the gentle current towards our final destination. I groaned as a pounding headache formed, making me rub my temples in an effort to relieve it. It seems that the blood loss from earlier was taking it's toll on me, my dizziness has gotten stronger as well.

The rocking and bobbing of the boat didn't help matters either, it just induced some mild seasickness on my part. I swayed from side to side in time with the rocking, my eyes drooping drowsily, trying to keep myself from throwing up, I felt like I was dead on my feet and I needed to sleep badly, it's been ages since my last nap!

On a particularly steep turn I was forcefully knocked onto my left, my balance being overthrown by the steepness of the turn. With a muffled groan I landed on something rather soft and plush, it was surprisingly really comfortable to rest on so I just stayed there with my eyes closed dozing peacefully, not even caring what the squishiness underneath me was until a firm hand was placed on my shoulder. I blearily peeked up from underneath my tired eyes and saw Kakashi masked face peering down at me. It seems the thing I was laying on were in fact his legs. Oh well. I can't be bothered to care all that much and besides he was comfy so I continued laying there anyways.

"Looks like the side effects from expelling the poison is getting to you." The silver-haired man sighed, disregarding the position we were in and instead choosing to examine my state of health. He gently turned me onto my back before putting a hand to my forehead, gently moving away the headband and removed his glove so he could feel my temperature. "Hmm, it's a bit high." He diagnosed quietly to himself, taking his hand away and restoring my headband to it's rightful place then putting his glove back on. "We better get to a safe place soon so we can all get some rest, but for now try to stay awake 'till we get there, okay?"

I nodded slowly so I wouldn't get dizzy, my head swimming and turned back onto the masked man's lap. Placing an arm over my waist Kakashi stroke a hand soothingly through my dark messy hair, I hummed contently. This reminded me of the times with Shikamaru, how we'd lay together like this, sometimes sparring and cloud watching together. 'I miss him, I wonder how he's doing with his own team?' I thought to myself, gazing up at the sky with a wistful smile, though I couldn't seem much with all the mist.

~Shikamaru's POV~

Back in Konoha, Shikamaru was staring at the blue sky once again cloud-watch, sitting on a stump in some lady's garden. (No. Not for anything you're thinking of. Yeah that's right I see you there, don't hide from me. He was there with his team on a mission, so calm your tits. Well, it wasn't a mission really, it was more like a bunch chores. But hey, someone's gotta do it.) His mind wasn't on the shapes of the clouds though but rather on a certain girl he had come to like, the same girl that was out of the village on a mission he wasn't able to know much about just yet and now he was somewhat worried for his friend, of course he knew she could handle herself just fine but he couldn't shake this feeling of unease that occurred.

'Damn it, Reicheru. You better get back soon you troublesome girl, making me feel like this.' He grumbled in his head. He had been feeling all sorts of crazy since the graduation and it had only been lately that he finally realized what exactly he has been feeling, thanks to a talk with his sensei Asuma. 'I hope you're okay out there.' He glared at the sky, hoping in some childish, cliché way that Reicheru would be able to hear him.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Quit day-dreaming and come help, you lazy-ass!" Demanded Ino, breaking him from his gaze and thoughts, from across the garden where she and Choji were digging holes and planting seeds and whatever other gardening things they've been assigned to do. The boy sighed and padded his way to his teammates to carry on with their task.

~Reicheru's Pov~

When we finally halted to a stop at the edge of a pier and clambered off the boat, I myself tentatively stepped out of the boat onto the hardwood platform, steadily taking my time to hopefully prevent myself from falling over or vomiting. Now with the sickness streaming through my body I was moving noticeably slower than before, but I was determined to stay awake and carry on, just like Kakashi-sensei told me to do.

I held my arm like makeshift sling so I didn't jar the bandaged and still slightly bleeding wound. Kakashi was kind enough to slow down for me, but I waved it off stubbornly. As much as I appreciate the gesture, I was fine on my own, I didn't want, nor need, the special attention. He should be more focused on Naruto anyways, seeing as he's the one that's always mucking about and causing general chaos.

Even right now he was making a fool of himself by randomly chucking shuriken into bushes, startling us all. At one point a terrified squeak sounded from the bushes and when Kakashi lifted the bush when he want to investigate, revealed an absolutely petrified snow hare. Of course this led to an annoyed Sakura berating Naruto and an attempt to save the rodent from the blonde boy.

'Why is that bunny white? It's spring, it's coat should be brown not white.' I mused silently studying at the little rodent thoughtfully. Alarm bells rang in my head and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. 'I've got that bad feeling again.'

Fuh-wisssshh!

"Everyone take cover!" Yelled Kakashi and I immediately drop to the floor, feeling the wind whistle as an object whizzed past above me and groaning out in agony when white-hot pain shot up my injured arm. I think I may have also knocked my head a bit because my vision was now swimming and I was seeing two of the same things at once.

"The Hell was that?" I muttered as I shakily stood up, trying fight off my double vision. When the blurring finally vanished I gazed upwards to where the object had supposedly landed and spotted a well-built, practically topless man skillfully balancing on top of a gigantic sword which was obviously his, and with his piercing black eyes he scrutinized our every move. From what I could see he wore a bandage mask much like my own except his was much more wider and sporadically wrapped. His arms and calves were covered in black and white, camo-printed warmers, blue, thinly pinstriped trousers clinging to waist like a friggin' life-line.

"Well well. If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the Land of Mist!" Kakashi drawled fairly loudly from his place ahead of me. Besides him, Naruto sprang forward obviously overly eager for a fight but he was stopped by Kakashi's hand in front of him. "Don't interfere, give me room. This one is on a different plane from our previous opponents." The man instructed sternly, not for one second taking his eyes off Zabuza. He moved the hand that was in front of Naruto to his headband. "And if I have to face him, it better be like this." As he spoke the last of his sentence, he lifted the metal and cloth.

I watched in interest as the cloth revealed sensei's other eye. My own widening in recognition when I saw the bright red irises and black yins circling the pupil of Kakashi's left eye. 'That's a Sharingan!' I realized. I remember reading about it one of my clan's scrolls a while back when I was younger, it was chock full of information about the different types of eyes clans had and what it did, though most of it was incomplete and most likely out-dated due to the decades of not being updated or continued.

'From what I recall, the sharingan always appears in both eyes not just one,' I stared at the Jounin's thin scar that ran over his eyelid, curiously. 'At least only naturally.'

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, I presume?" Zabuza asked rather condescendingly, still glaring. "Could you surrender the old man?"

"Something tells me you'll just take him whether we like or not." I said sarcastically. The throbbing in my head making me bring out my attitude a bit. "But of course we won't be letting him go without a fight." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes up at the man. Said man chuckled menacingly and leered at me, saying. "Are you sure you're up for such a difficult task, little lamb? Because I won't be holding back."

I fought down an unwanted blush at the pet name. "Oh I'm pretty confident that we are. But the real question is, are you up for the challenge of trying to beat us? Because we won't be holding back either." I taunted, smirking. I knew this was stupid and reckless of me but I'm ill and tired and I just wanna rest somewhere and this guy is blocking my road to recovery and it's pissing me off! Naruto cheered his agreement in the background whilst Sakura gained a terrified look, she obviously didn't want me to rile up the enemy. Sasuke remained indifferent though he was heavily focused on Kakashi's sharingan eye, his own eyes slightly widened with what I think was shock or surprise.

A low, dark chuckle rumbled from the bandage-masked man. "Why don't we find out?" Challenged Zabuza as he turned around to face his opponents. Kakashi stepped in front of me suddenly, glaring at the Mist nin. "Hey! Eyes over here! If it's a fight you want then I'm the guy to go to!" He shouted, forcing Zabuza from his gaze on me. The silver-haired nin placed a hand protectively in front of me, forcefully guiding me further behind him so that I was away from Zabuza and closer to the rest of our team. Kakashi turned his glare to me. "Reicheru, stay out of this. You aren't strong enough for this."

Outside, I didn't do or say anything apart from glare stubbornly at the back of my sensei's head, pouting childishly. But inside, I was screaming. 'What!? What do you mean I'm not strong enough?! I meant that we could take him down as team! Isn't that what you trained us for?! If you don't allow us to put it to use then what was the point of that exercise?!' My hotheadedness made me completely disregard the fact that I was injured and my slowly rising blood lust made me itch for a fight.

"If you think that is a smart move on your part, Hatake. Then so be it." Stated Zabuza. "Ah, to face the legendary sharingan so early in our acquaintance, this is an honor."

"You keep calling it a mirror eye, a Sharingan eye, what the heck is it?!" Interrupted Naruto. I turned to look at the scene behind me and saw Sasuke shuffle slightly before he answered Naruto. "Shinobi who have the Sharingan eye have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu. It enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell and reflect the power of the magics they penetrate back on those who cast them. A Mirror-Wheel or Sharingan eye is one of several types used by the masters and there's more." Sasuke explained monotonously, his eyes still locked firmly on Kakashi.

'Wow, I think that the longest I've heard Sasuke speak.' I thought humorously as Naruto inquired Sasuke what more there was. Zabuza chuckled from his perch, directing my attention back to him. "Heh-heh, exactly." The man stated. "There is indeed more. Most formidable of all the acuity with which the Sharingan can discern and then duplicate it's opponent's greatest skill. When I was an assassin for the Kirigakure, I possessed the usual Bingo book - a kind of whose our enemies." Zabuza eyes bored into Kakashi. "It had quite the extensive write-up on you, including a mention of your impressive record the man who penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques; Kakashi the Mirror Ninja."

'Whoah,' I thought, my abandoning my anger for now. 'that is impressive. I wonder where he found the time to do it?'

Maybe he's as old as his silver-hair suggest? Hmm... nah that's unlikely considering his young, handsome face. Wait, did I just him handsome?! My Sensei?

I looked over at Kakashi with a small blush creeping on my face. It steadily got redder as I studied the man's face (or what I could make out of it) more closely. 'I guess he is kinda...dare I say it, hot even with that mask of his on, but what does this mean? What do I do?

I'll just be normal, I guess? Will I be able to do it though? Even now my heart is pounding or maybe it's just adrenaline? I hope it's just the adrenaline.

"Enough." Zabuza interrupted, now crouching down on his massive sword handle. "Pleasant as this conversation has been, the time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man."

At that revelation we quickly form the Diamond Formation around Tazuna with Sasuke at the front, Naruto and Sakura on the sides and me at the back. We instantly whipped our kunai out in front of ourselves in preparation for the awaiting attack.

"But it seems Kakashi." The shirtless man drawled menacingly. "That I'm going to have to kill you first." We startled as he lept from his place on the sword and braced ourselves for an assault. It didn't come though. I looked around and saw a ripple in the water. Zabuza had jumped in. Soon though he appeared again, this time he was standing on the water in a weird jutsu form, one I didn't recognize. I watched in shock as he disappeared gradually into fog.

"His gone!" Exclaimed Sakura from behind me as she and the others stared at the spot the Mist nin had disappeared on. I tensed as the fog got thicker around us, so much so that it got difficult to see from more than a few feet away.

"He'll come after me first," Warned Kakashi, his posture tense and ready. "Momochi Zabuza of the Kirigakure Assassin Corps is a famous master of the Art of Silent Killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan eye, so all of you stay on your toes!"

"There are eight targets." A dark sinister voice echoed around us, making the hairs at the back of my neck prickle. The intensity of the sound gave me shivers, the shudder running up my spine to the back of my neck made me flinch and left a tingling feeling.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart." The voice listed eerily. "So many choices, what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh."

Suddenly, a terrible blood-thirst rose in air, like a snake coiling around us to constrict our air flow, suffocating us. But that to every-one else.

To me it was not unlike my own blood-thirst that what secreted away inside me. It was of a similar feeling, a familiar face. It caressed me in such a way that I visibly shuddered and barely held in a shocked gasp. What a strange feeling.

I looked to my teammates to see what their reaction were and secretly hoping that they didn't notice mine. Of course they didn't, they were too shaken to do so, Sasuke in particular. He looked like he was having minor breakdown, sweat drenched his pale skin and his whole body was trembling like a newly born lamb that just learnt how to walk.

Kakashi's voice suddenly broke the thick tension, saying. "Sasuke," Said boy snapped out his stupor and turned his dark eyes towards Sensei who was facing forward as he addressed the genin. "Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." My heart steadily pounded as he turned to look over his shoulder. "I will never let my comrades die!" He said with full confidence in himself. It actually gave me some comfort even if it wasn't necessarily directed at me, it felt kinda nice.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Zabuza's sinister voice echoed. Suddenly, Kakashi lept backwards, pushing us away. I luckily managed to dodge Tazuna's heavy body when he almost fell backwards on top of me. I swung my head 'round to the scene to see what had happened and saw Zabuza being swiftly held onto and blocked by Kakashi so that he couldn't hit us with that massive sword of his.

The mist nin quickly wrangled himself out of the grasp and swiftly appeared behind his opponent. "Sensei, behind you!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and/or favourite! Buh-bye and see you in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
